


A Daxamite and a Luthor

by BahLuiza



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Karamels and supercorps can choke, Lembuste, Lemon, Mon-Le, Sg writers are shaking, We all know this ship is endgame, get over it, im done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BahLuiza/pseuds/BahLuiza
Summary: Kara goes to L-Corp visit her super duper friend Lena and find her health boyfriend.





	

Kara waves to Jess and goes straight to the office's door, missing the protests and the worried face of the secretary who couldn't stop the journalist from entering the room.

The sound of the door opening and the kryptonian gasp makes the totally possible couple broke from their canonically kiss.

_What the golly is it?

_Kara? - Manuel shouted - We can explain!!

_You two were cheating on me! I can't believe this.

_I fell in love With him in the only time we saw each other. Because this is totally possible. - Luther said bitting her lips in a friendly way.

_I did it too. But please forgive me. Give me another chance. - Mon-El beg.

_Okay. Let's eat donuts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke Motherfuckers  
> Dont give me hate or anything.  
> 


End file.
